Heart Bacon
by arizona sno
Summary: Once again, Wally forgets that it's Valentine's Day. One Shot.


**Happy Valentines Day, y'all! I know I haven't posted in a while, but this was oringially a oneshot for a thing on Wattpad, and I figure y'all deserve to read this too!**

* * *

Wallace Rudolph West was in deep shit. He had completely forgotten that today was Valentine's day for the second year in a row. It was just a lucky coincidence that he happened to wake up early enough to go for a light morning marathon today rather than sleep like the dead until one in the afternoon like he normally did.

He knew something was off when he came back from his run to see their dog, Brucely, sitting patiently beside Artemis who was standing in their tiny kitchen cooking what smelled like bacon, ("And is that Vietnamese coffee?") since Artemis usually never gets up to make breakfast. Unless it was to make coffee because she always claimed that Wally can't make a perfect cup of Vietnamese coffee which he agreed was true. Normally, Wally would make breakfast for the two of them - which usually consisted of something simple - while Artemis would make lunch and dinner and in turn, Wally would wash the dishes. They had this system down because Wally would always get too impatient when it comes to cooking, and Artemis would rather have Wally speed through washing dishes than with food.

"It is," answered Artemis not looking away from the bacon that was frying in the pan as she began to flip each bacon over with her chopsticks. Closing the front door behind him, Wally walked away from the doorway until he stood behind his girlfriend, placing his head on her shoulder and pulling her into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Love you," said Wally as he peppered her neck with kisses knowing that she was ticklish there before Artemis quickly swatted her hand that wasn't holding the chopstick at him to stop. Wally stopped kissing her neck in order to give Artemis a kiss on the cheek before releasing his grip on her to grab the coffee that was set out on the counter. "And this coffee."

Artemis lips slowly turn down into a frown disappointed that he didn't realize what today was.

As soon as Wally picked up on Artemis's mood changing, he quickly began to run a list through his head trying to figure out what went wrong in the last few minutes before coming up blank.

"Arty-," Wally began before Artemis swiftly cut him off.

"I can't _believe_ you, Wally." sighed Artemis as she turned off the stove, putting the cooked bacon onto a plate and pulled away from Wally's grasp. She took the cup of coffee from his hands and made her way to her room without a word as Brucely loyally trailed behind her.

 _At least she didn't take the bacon,_ thought Wally as he grabbed one off of the plate, forgetting that it had just come off the stove.

"HOLY - !" yelped Wally, quickly dropping the bacon, letting it fall to the ground. He scrambled to turned the tap on, running his burnt finger under the cold water, sighing in relief. As soon as the pain was gone, Wally turned off the water and reached down to pick the bacon up off the floor not wanting to piss Artemis off even more. As he stood back up, his head hit the edge of the counter hard enough to cause the entire plate of bacon to shake losing its balance and fall on top of him.

Wally ended up sitting on the kitchen floor covered in bacon and failure that morning when Brucely came running back out of Artemis's room with his tail wagging at the sight.

Wally ended up calling Dick once he got up off the floor and cleaned up the mess which he dubbed Arty's Heart Bacon. Right after he explained to Dick what happened this morning, Dick responded by laughing for a solid three minutes before wheezing out, "It's Valentine's Day you dick head. I can't believe you forgot again."

Wally groaned. "It's not that I forgotten the day, Dick. She said that we weren't celebrating it."

"Are you sure that's what she said? It doesn't sound like it if she locked herself in her room, Walls."

"She said it was _overrated_. Look, are you going to help me or not?" Whined Wally at his wit's end.

"I don't know what you _want_ me to do," sighed Dick. "and I have Zatanna's coming over in a few."

"You're the _rich_ one, here!"

"You're the one _dating_ her," retorted Dick, and Wally swore he heard Dick's eyes roll over the phone. "Everywhere is going to be booked. Do something tomorrow, or rent a movie and get take out and have a night in."

And that's what Wally did. Thank gods for Dick Grayson.

Wally pulled up Netflix on the T.V. in the living room and answered the door when it rang signaling that the pizza was here. He pulled his wallet out from his back pocket exchanging the money for the six pizzas with the delivery boy. Wally carried the pizza over to the kitchen setting down four of the boxes on the kitchen counter before carrying the two pizza over to the coffee table in the living room.

Wally knocked on Artemis's door. Thank God that he was able to hear her bed creak as she got up, meaning that she wasn't as mad as earlier.

" _I sing of Artemis,_ " began Wally as soon as the door opened. " _Whose shafts are of gold, who cheers on the hounds, the pure maiden, shooter of stags, who delights in archery_."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at his antics. When Wally stopped reciting the poem to look down at the words that were now smudged in the palm of his hand before continuing, she couldn't help the smile that was spreading across her face.

" _Own sister to Apollo with the golden sword._ _Over the_ shady mills - hills and windy beaks - peaks."

Amused, Artemis grabbed Wally's inked hand, pulling him down to her before stopping him with a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day," murmured Wally against Artemis's lip when they finally pulled away. "I got your favorite pizza and I have Brave pulled up."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Wally," replied Artemis as she allowed Wally to drag her into the living room, pulling her down next to him on their couch as Brucely jumped up to lay across their lap.


End file.
